Bowser Alone
by Mukdip
Summary: Bowser is stranded on the moon after Mario Odyssey. What happens next? What will change?
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FOR ODYSSEY.**

 **I own nothing except Hatter.**

So. Bowser had been stranded on the Moon. He had been defeated, possessed, left in the dust, rejected, and stomped in the face all in just an hour. He had gotten his wedding ruined, and the Broodals had taken their airship and left, and his airship was wrecked from the moon rock explosion collapse. And Hatter was missing! Bowser thought that he had better find him.

"Hatter?" he called cautiously. "Where are you?"

Bowser walked across the soundless moon, passing a small mushroom shaped shop along the way. Everyone cowered and hid inside, but Bowser had gotten used to people hiding from him years ago.

"Hatter?" he called again. Where could that guy have gone off too?

Bowser entered the chapel, which was suddenly empty. The soup, the bouquet, the guests... where had they all gone?

Just then, he spotted a rumpled red baseball cap, nearly invisible against the red carpet. "Hatter? Is that you?" he asked.

The cap floated into the air, spun around, and turned into the massive white tophat Bowser was familier with.

"Oh, Hatter! I was worried about you!" Bowser exclaimed.

The hat opened its two red eyes and its ghost like tail became visible. "What's that? Worried about me?" said Hatter.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." said Bowser.

"Well, don't you remember? Our airship crashed on the landing!"

"Yeah, I remember. But we have to get off of here."

"Hmmm... maybe there is something around here I could capture, like a rocket."

"Where would we find a rocket small enough for you to capture?"

"Okay, why does this exist?" asked Bowser.

Hatter made a kind of 'I don't know' noise, and then flew on top of the rocket. Immediately, Bowser was sucked into it, and it grew his horns like almost everything Hatter captured. Then the rocket flew back to Earth.

Upon landing on earth, Hatter released the rocket, and then Bowser and Hatter looked around them. The floating kingdom was wrecked.

"My kingdom..." said Bowser.

"Calm down," said Hatter. "Maybe it's only like that in this floating part. Maybe the main castle on the ground is undamaged."

"But... but," protested Bowser. "This was my getaway, my semi secret spot! How could Mario have wrecked this beautiful place? HOW COULD HE?"

Bowser hid in his shell. Unfortunately, he didn't notice as he began to slide off the edge... Hatter tried to get Bowser out of his shell, but it was no use. Bowser plummeted towards the hard ground, still inside his spiky shell.

With a huge splash, Bowser landed, spike side down, in the lava moat surrounding his castle. He could float, so he would be okay for a bit, but what if he tried to come out of his shell? Panicked, Hatter threw himself at a shy guy. Bowser was sucked into the shy guy. Crisis averted.

Hatter released the shy guy, who was momentarily stunned. But it didn't take long before somebody yelled, "Hey, the King is back!" A stream of Bowser's underlings came out from fixing the castle and helped Bowser to his room. Hatter trailed along behind.

Bowser lay down on his bed, and Hatter rested on a table. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

A couple days earlier...

Bowser sailed into the Hat Kingdom, with his ship all decked out in white and purple. This was it! This time he really was going to marry Peach! He...

There was a _thud_ as something heavy hit the ship, denting the side. It was a black, hat shaped airship.

Bowser growled, then yelled to the Koopa manning the artillery. A minute later, the top hat airship plummeted to the ground, full of smoking holes.

A goomba ran up to Bowser. "Sir, we need to land to make repairs if we want to make it to the mushroom kingdom."

"Isn't it just a little farther?" asked Bowser irritably.

"Yes, sir, but we have to cross the poison ocean, which is risky if we are damaged. If the engines failed, we would all sink and die."

"I understand. You have permission to land, but I want to be in the air in an hour."

"Yes, sir!" The goomba left, and Bowser sat down. 'Another delay' he thought. 'Just great.' Then he saw the hat shaped airships around and smiled. Perhaps he could have some fun.

When nearly all the airships had been destroyed, Bowser decided to fly up to the top of a really tall tower, and try to get a view of the surrounding kingdoms. He flew up in the Broodals' airship, and landed on top of the tower, where he found another one of the hat ghosts that live here. Except this one was different. He didn't cower or run, but instead held his ground and looked right at Bowser. Like Bowser, he had red eyes, and he was shaped like a large, white top hat. As Bowser stepped off the ship, the hat ghost began to speak.

"My name is Hatter, and I have a deal for you."

Who was this strange hat? Bowser motioned for Hatter to continue.

"I, like all of my people, have the ability to possess, or 'capture' other living things and objects. Also, I can hit things and even transform myself. I will do this all to aid you, but in exchange you must do two things."

"Hmmph. These better be easy, because I have to go soon."

Hatter seemed to be getting less confident. "Well, number 1, you have to take me with you. I can just act as a hat, and I won't be a bother."

"And number two?" asked Bowser.

"Well, um, you see, there's this other Bonneter, and I want you, to um, kidnap... her..."

"Show me," said Bowser. Hatter directed Bowser to a small hat ghost thing that was shaped like a tiara.

"Her name?"

"Tiara."

"Of course." Bowser looked back at Hatter. "Okay. I accept."

"Great!" said Hatter.

"Oh, gosh, the airship is probably ready to fly again. Let's kidnap your lady and get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongI own nothing except for Hatter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAlso, I didn't know what to do for the timescale relative to ours. So Bowser has only been kidnapping Peach for 20-ish years, as opposed to the 34 years since the first game came out. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bowser was still in a mood. It had been a day since the failed wedding, and Bowser mostly sulked in his chambers or paced around the castle, snapping at any one who got in his way./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hatter knew how to cheer Bowser up. The failed wedding meant that his goals had also failed to be accomplished, so he knew what Bowser was feeling./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hatter entered Bowser's bed room cautiously, where he saw the King sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, looking for all the world like a child sulking because something didn't go his way./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bowser?" said Hatter. Bowser looked up./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" he asked crossly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have an idea on how to kidnap Peach."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bowser's eyes lit up. He was interested, like Hatter knew he would be./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So, I heard from your spies that Peach is traveling, with Tiara, I might add."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I already knew that," said Bowser./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course," said Hatter. "Because of this, she'll be cautious and won't let anyone near her, especially not someone wearing a big white hat."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So, what you're saying is we can't do what we did last time," Bowser said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Correct. But, if we can find someone very close to Peach, who also wears a hat a lot of the time, I could capture them, and then transform into their hat, and Peach wouldn't suspect a thing."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I understand," said Bowser. "But who can we capture? The stupid toads never wear hats, and we can't take Mario, that's for sure, but what about... Luigi!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Luigi. Perfect," agree /-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"3 days earlier.../p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ship's fixed!" a red koopa told Bowser as he got aboard the airship./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Great," said Bowser. "Take off when you are ready. I'm done here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The koopa resisted the urge to ask Bowser why he now held a tiara, or why he now wore a white top-hat, or why he was now wearing a white wedding tuxedo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Back in Bowser's cabin, Bowser released the tiara named Tiara, and Hatter flew off of his head./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay. We've kidnapped your friend. Now, can you tell me why? Wait, hold on."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bowser roared, and a shy guy came running. Bowser handed him Tiara./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lock this up in a drawer somewhere," Bowser instructed him. The shy guy nodded and left./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, continue," said Bowser./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, um, you see, I um, kind of, love... her..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" said Bowser./p  
p style="text-align: left;""She, er, doesn't..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh. I understand now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You do?" asked Hatter, relieved./p  
p style="text-align: left;""For the past couple of decades I've been kidnapping a girl I love. In fact, that's what we're going to do right now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really? Okay!" Hatter was glad he didn't have to awkwardly explain his motives./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bowser looked around, then down at his new clothes. "So, you can, like, magically make clothing?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And you can transform, hit things?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yup."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And, you can possess things..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""... I have an idea"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Forward to the present.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"The boo was scared./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He knew that he played the pivotal role in this plan. If he failed, results could range from absolutely nothing to King Bowser being captured./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The boo inhaled, not even getting any air, and then phased through the wall of Mario and Luigi's home. Just as he had been told, only Luigi lay in his bed. The boo pretend-breathed again... and did the signature a href=" watch?v=9eZVS7Q3aRg" target="_blank"boo laugh/a, then phased into the next room over. He listened closely, and heard Luigi jolt awake. The boo laughed again, then moved another room closer to the front door./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luigi grabbed his flashlight and Poltergust, and went to the second room. He shone his flashlight around, but saw nothing. Then he heard a boo's laugh from outside. Luigi creaked open the door. He spotted the boo, who hid his face, and ran towards it. Then he felt something hit the back of his head, and everything began to spin. Then Luigi fell unconscious./p 


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except Hatter.**

"Welp," said Bowser. "We got him."

The 'him' in question was Luigi, tied up and unconscious in the back of the room.

"Yes we did. That boo did his job well," said Hatter.

"Come morning, we'll find Peach, capture green mustache, and kidnap her," said Bowser.

"Yup."

"Maybe we should get started on finding Peach now."

Bowser left the room, to find an underling to ask. He came back in a little bit.

"The lake kingdom, apparently," he told Hatter. They sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Bowser spoke again.

"Hatter, when we fought Mario, he captured you. I didn't know that could happen."

"It wasn't really a capture, he just was wearing me," Hatter explained.

"But wait, how was he jumping and punching with you?"

"Well, his legs were sticking out, so he could jump, and, um, was inside me, so, yeah. He could basically control me."

"Oh..."

They fell silent again.

Several hours later, the massive airship landed alongside a lake, and Bowser, with Hatter upon his head, stepped out and looked around. Then he stepped back inside the airship, and a couple minutes later, Luigi exited and began to search for Peach. Peach was standing on the edge of the plaza, staring into the water at the bubble of air below that had the town. She heard footsteps behind her and Tiara turned around. "Peach, it's Luigi," Tiara told her.

"Luigi?" asked Peach. She turned around and Luigi was coming toward her. "Luigi!" she called. Luigi didn't speak, but came closer, and closer. Peach could see his red eyes... Wait, Luigi has blue eyes. And why was he here?

When Luigi was about four feet away, he suddenly collapsed and Bowser flew out and lunged at her. Peach screamed as Bowser grabbed her and started to run back to the ship. Tiara chased after him.

"Hatter, do something!" Bowser said. Hatter flew off of Bowser's head and slammed into Tiara, knocking her to the ground. As they passed by a couple goombas living in the area, Bowser told them to carry the Bonneter into the ship, which they did. Then the ship took off with its two prisoners, heading for Bowser's kingdom.

* * *

3 days earlier...

Bowser and the Broodal's airships sailed into the mushroom kingdom.

"Okay," said Bowser to himself. He was prepared. A paratroopa flew up to Bowser. "Sir?"

Bowser whirled around. "What? This better be important," he growled.

The paratroopa gulped. "Sir, it appears that there, um, is an army. Of toads. Amassed outside the castle. It will be impossible for us to break in like usual."

"So, what can we do?" asked Bowser, trying to be patient.

"Well, it appears they are all in the front. If we distract the toads, you can go in through the back and take the Princess."

"I understand," said Bowser. "Go ahead."

The paratroopa left. The airship stopped to let Bowser, Hatter, and a few goombas and koopas off, then continued on to the castle.

"Okay," Bowser told his underlings. "We need to go around the castle, and go in from the back. You," he pointed to a group of goombas. "Scout ahead. And you," he gestured to a couple koopas. "Cover us from behind. The rest of you, stay with me. If we see anyone, we can't let them know we're not in the ship in the front."

They started off. About a quarter of the way to the castle, a goomba came running up.

"Sir, dead ahead there is a couple of houses. We didn't see anybody, but you probably should avoid it, just in case."

They continued on, making a wide arc around the spot. The they passed over the crest of a tall and saw the castle up ahead... and a group of toads having a picnic!

"Don't let them get away!" Bowser shouted. A group quickly cut off the path out, and Bowser's group surrounded the toads. Bowser breathed fire, roasting several toads, and his underlings dealt with the rest. The rest of the journey to the castle was uneventful.

* * *

Back to the present...

Peach and Tiara were locked up, and Bowser was back at home. "Papa!" cried Bowser Jr, running up. "Is mama peach here? Where have you been? Papa, you've only been here once in the last five days!"

Bowser ran his claws through his hair. Junior was right, and Bowser was tired.

"Junior, I'm going to have a nap. Maybe this afternoon we can play."

"But Papa!"

"Maybe Iggy wants to play. Go find Iggy."

"But Iggy's always busy!"

"Then.. just go. Papa needs some alone time, okay?"

"Okay," said Junior. His dad was home and he couldn't even talk to him. Junior left and Bowser went to his room.

Bowser woke up early in the afternoon. He had missed lunch, and he was hungry. He decided to ask someone for food. He stepped out in the hall and spotted a boo floating down the hall.

"You there!" Bowser called. The boo turned around and looked alarmed. "Get me something to eat," Bowser told him. The boo hurriedly flew off.  
Bowser decided to pay a visit to Peach. He found her room, which had a newly installed lock, and opened the door. Peach was staring straight at him. Of course she heard the door open.

"Princess," said Bowser.

"You," said Peach.

Bowser smiled. "How are you, Princess?"

"Horrible." responded Peach. "I've been taken by a horrible monster to his foul castle."

"Now, was that really necessary?" Bowser asked.

"Yes!" Peach shouted. "You are an awful person. You're not even a person. You're just an awful creature, and a terrible dictator, and an unfit ruler and parent. Your kids are horrid too! I hate you, and I will never marry you! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" And with that, Peach fled through the still open door.

 **Sorry, I know this chapter was all over the place. Hopefully i finish with the flashbacks soon.**


End file.
